You Can Step On My Toes, Only If You Promise Not To Leave
by The Torment Of Existence
Summary: "It's when she thrusts the knife in her throat that she realizes her story is better then the stories her mother read to her." Written for Caesar's Palace's Monthly Oneshot Challenge.


**Disclaimer:** Please, like a fourteen-year old girl can own the Hunger Games. :\ So yea, quit reminding me of this. Hm. -_-

* * *

**One Shot - You Can Step On My Toes, Only If You Promise Not To Leave (Broken Promises Lead To Broken Toes)**

* * *

**Slow and Steady - Of Monsters And Men**

_I spend my night dancing with my shadow; _

_and it holds me and it never lets me go._

* * *

When Kitty was young, she used to believe with all her heart that she'd be like the girls in the stories her mother would read to her before bed. She'd marry a cute boy, have great friends, and have adorable children with equally adorable names. They'd never have to worry about money, or having a bomb dropped on their head, or whatever grown-ups of the Dark Days worried about. She was always oblivious to what was going on around her, it was easier to pretend this way.

She loved looking at the babies in the nursery during her time in the underground bunker, she always tried to rename them. Give them strong, powerful names. Names like Kitty Jr (the second, the third, the fourth, the eighty-second...), Rose (Her favorite flower.), just to name a few.

When she was a little girl, back home in District 10, on the few times that they weren't locked in the storm shelter waiting for the bombs to stop dropping, her mother would pick these bushes of roses and make these beautiful tiaras of them for her. She wonders late at night, when she can't sleep and her mother isn't there to answer, if they're still there. The shrubs safe and sound, anxiously waiting to be picked and made into a head-piece for a small toddler. If the flower tiaras she hid under the floor boards are still there or where their house was blown up taking the flowery crowns along with it. She doesn't want to think about it, really.

It makes her want to cry, and then laugh when she remembers the past years, but yet, she always cries in the end.

* * *

**i. **_My dear old friend, take me for a spin._

_Kitty cries because this is the first dance they are share, she laughs because she learns to dance that night all because he didn't want to be alone that night, then she cries because she never felt more alone when thinking of that night._

* * *

"Do you want to dance with me, Kitty? I promise not to stand on your toes."

Kitty looks up at her older male friend, her dark brown eyes flickering innocently. "I can't dance, I have three left feet. Or three right feet, I'm right-handed, you see, so I guess I'd have three right feet."

He simply smiles and laughs at her words, he holds out a hand and pulls her up. He makes a note of what she wore, a simple pure white dress (maybe not pure, but it was still white. Maybe an off-white color now.) that fell to her knees. He smiles again. "You mean two left- right feet."

"No," she says sharply. "I'm that bad, two left feet would be an improvement."

"Let me show you," is all he says. He leads her to the middle of the room, and hugs her tightly to his chest. He doesn't know how to dance either, she laughs inwardly, but doesn't say anything about it. "Put your arms around my stomach. See? Simple!"

The younger girl does as he says and smiles with a slight blush. "This is silly."

Lyssan gives her a toothy smile, but doesn't say a word. Neither does Kitty as she lays her head on his chest and merely follows his lead, and smiles again when he says, "You're not that bad, Kitty, three right feet was over dramatic. Just two right feet."

"You have two left feet," she laughs, feeling light pressure on the side of her feet.

"And you have two right feet. It's only common logic that we dance together."

"What if we didn't?" It's an innocent question, but yet she feels like she said a bad word and immediately wanted to say never mind at the let the two dance in silent, but she didn't. Instead, instead she looked down, and then up again, to where she is looking into his lighter colored eyes compared to her dark brown colored eyes. "What if we didn't dance? Who else would you dance with?"

"I only wanted to dance with you," he says as his smile falters. "Is that a crime now?"

Kitty shakes her head, and adds, "Why just me? Why not Silver or Seilide?"

He leans in close to her ear and says in a teasing voice, "because they have only one right foot. It wouldn't make since to dance with them. It'd be silly."

* * *

**ii.** _Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind._

_Kitty cries because she thinks she might have to kill Lyssan, she laughs because it's the only thing she knows how to do, then she cries because she wonders if he'll be able to kill her._

* * *

It's when they're both reaped for the first ever Hunger Games that they realize _they may have to kill each other._

It's when they're forced to learn how to kill another child that they realize _that they'll kill each other whether they like it or not. Either by their own hands, or by the Capitol themselves._

It's when they see each other in the training room for the first time since the first rebellion ended that they realize _they can't kill each other, they won't. They'll do whatever it takes not to kill each other._

It's when they're on the helicopter sitting next to each other that they realize _nothing they can do will make me want to kill you, ever. I'll never do this._

It's when they're allies, friends, all die one by one that they realize _the Capitol will never take this bond, this isn't the end for us. I'll never let go of you._

It's when he says, begs for her to just kill him and let her win, that she realizes _this isn't how the stories end, this isn't how my story will end._

It's when she thrust the knife in her throat that she realizes _her story is better than the stories her mother read to her. _

* * *

**iii. ** _I'm letting go, but I've never felt better._

_Kitty doesn't cry or laugh this time, she only smiles and watches._

* * *

She watches him for years, watching him grow old and wither into a quiet old man with thick glasses and hazy eyes. She watches him leave the world with no wife or child, only a handful of friends. But no one knew him like the way she knew him.

The day he dies, she is ready to greet him, with a white gown on and a smile on her face.

"Do you want to dance?"

* * *

**Writer:** Written for Caesar's Palace's Monthly Oneshot Challenge, this months challenge prompt being "_I spend my night dancing with my shadow; and it holds me and it never lets me go."_ For those whom do not reconigze the characters, they are from Heart Of Sunshine's one-shot (written for Caesar's Palace November Challenge.), "Red Rose Girl". :) Thank you to my beta-reader, "LokiThisIsMadness" for reading over this. :)


End file.
